All Tears of Love
by Someiyoshino Amari
Summary: Hinata merasa bahwa ia harus bergerak maju, itu yang ia tahu./ "Bolehkah aku merasa takut kehilangan disela kesombonganku dicintaimu?"/ Kita yang bersikeras saling menjauh adalah kita yang sedang saling membunuh. / Squel dari 'Unrequeted'/ Chap 2-End.
1. Tears of My First Love

_Fanfic ini didedikasikan spesial untuk __**Eigar alinafiah**__ sebagai reviewers terbaik di fanfic saya yang berjudul __**Unrequited.**_

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.**

******All Tears of Love **© Someiyoshino Amari

**Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

**OOC, Typos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bayangan mereka seolah memanjang di jalanan aspal yang mereka tapaki sebagai jalan pulang. Sinar matahari senja menerpa punggung mereka dan terasa begitu hangat ketika mereka berjalan membelakanginya. Pegangan di tangannya, jari-jari panjang yang menyusup di antara celah jari-jarinya yang lentik mampu menghangatkan pipinya.

Hinata berjalan tanpa merasa terpaksa. Mengekor walau dengan langkah tergesa. Berusaha mengikis jarak dengan pemilik punggung ringkih berseragam putih. Keheningan yang menjemukan, membuat Hinata nyaman dalam keadaan ini walau tanpa rangkaian kata sebagai penyambung suara. Namun rasa bangga membuncah dalam dirinya ketika mampu menghabiskan waktu pulang dengan cintanya. Kekasihnya. Teman masa kecilnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter one**

**Tears of First Love.**

.

.

.

Kelas dua di sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang di namai Junior High School ini Hinata mulai mengenal indahnya cinta di masa remaja. Berawal dari kedekatan keluarga mereka hingga membuat ia dan Sasuke Uchiha hidup dalam lingkungan persahabatan yang di limpahi banyak perasaan. Hingga mereka tak mampu lagi menggunakan nama 'sahabat' untuk menyebut hubungan yang mereka jalin.

Hinata menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya yang berlapis sepatu hitam tipis yang membentuk ritme harmonis yang tak beraturan, sebelah kaki yang kini tengah beradu dengan trotoar Halte yang tidak terlalu ramai, dan juga bus yang tak kunjung datang. Berkali jam berwarna merah marun di tangannya menjadi acuan untuknya agar dapat membunuh waktu yang terus saja berjalan secara pelan.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan?" Suara bariton itu berhasil mencuri perhatian dan fokus otaknya secara utuh.

"A-ah hanya tugas yang ku kuatirkan tidak akan selesai jika aku pulang terlambat_._"

"Tak usah kau hiraukan." Ia, kekasihnya yang melangkah mendekat membuat Hinata secara refleks mengambil langkah mundur.

Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengusap pipi tirus Hinata yang merah merona. Mengusap dengan jari-jarinya yang membuahkan sentuhan lembut bagi Hinata yang kini tengah menikmatinya.

"_Aishiteru_." Suara lembut, mengukir kata cinta. Tangan lentik itu mnenjamah tangan yang bertengger di pipi kirinya. Meremasnya lembut dengan senyum dan tatapan penuh akan perasaan. Menatap pemuda yang senantiasa selalu berwajah datar.

Sasuke selalu menggoda pikirannya untuk berbicara cinta.

"Brukk."

"_G-gomen_."

Seseorang menubruk punggung Hinata dengan keras hingga membuatnya hampir menghantam dada bidang Sasuke jika saja ia tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus. Hinata sedikit meringis karena hal itu.

Mengakhiri kemesraan. Menarik tangannya yang semula mengusap lembut pipi Hinata yang kini tak lagi merona.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_." Gadis itu membungkuk. Membuat rambut pajangnya yang berwarna merah menjuntai ke bawah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya demi melihat wajah _senpai_ yang kini tengah menatap kedua mata kelamnya.

"A-ah ya, maaf aku kurang hati-hati."

Di lain sisi, seorang gadis menatap sebuah adegan yang sedikit memanasi hatinya. Ia mengusap pipinya sendiri. Mencoba menghampiri walau dengan hati yang kini telah terlukai. Meski sedikit, namun tetap saja akan terasa sakit.

"Sasu-"

"Ah Hinata-_chan_!"

Gadis yang satu tahun lebih tua dari mereka itu berseru.

"_Gomenasai_, aku-"

"Sudahlah _Senpai_."

Sasuke memotong perkataan yang hendak terlontar. Lalu menatap batu mutiara yang kini mengalihkan pandang. Darinya, juga dari sepasang mata gadis yang kini tak lagi menatapnya. Entah mengapa suasana begitu cepat berubah, sore yang cerah berlatarkan halte yang perlahan mulai ramai. Mereka bertiga berdiri, diam dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Suara ramai hanya di timbulkan oleh orang-orang sekitar. Sedangkan mereka asik dengan angan.

"Sa-" Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Memutuskan untuk kembali diam ketika bus datang ke hadapan mereka yang kini berdesakan. Tubuh mereka bertiga tergolong sedang, namun para kryawan yang kini juga hendak memasuki bus menyulitkan mereka untuk tidak terseret ataupun tidak terhimpit.

Hinata kesulitan dalam mengatur laju langkahnya yang kini limbung. Keseimbangan seolah tak mampu di kuasai oleh tubuhnya ketika desakan dari orang-orang yang bertubuh besar seakan mengoyak badannya yang tidak begitu besar.

Mungkin semua akan berakhir dengan ia yang tersungkur di trotoar jika tangan itu tak menariknya. Membuatnya lebih baik meskipun sedikit limbung tapi tangan itu telah membantunya. Ia menengadah, menatap wajah rupawan yang masih datar. Yang seakan begitu mempesona dengan terpaan sinar matahari senja. Hingga membuat ia merona.

"Ayo _senpai_."

Deg.

Namun di sisi lain tangan pemuda itu, di tangan kirinya menggenggam jemari lain.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perlahan lampu taman terlewati begitu saja. Lalu sebuah pohon hijau yang tidak begitu rindang juga terlewati dengan mudahnya. Dari kaca tembus pandang inilah ia mampu melihat keadaan di luar. Hingga terpaan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan pandangannya.

Tidak hanya itu, kaca tembus pandang di sampingnya ikut memantulkan bayangan lain. Bukan dari luar datangnya, tapi dari sosok objek yang duduk di sampingnya. Sosok itu duduk diam dengan tenang, dengan satu telinga mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang terhubung dengan earphone menuju Iphone yang berada di sakunya.

Hening lagi.

Tak di sengaja ketika iris matanya mampu menangkap bayangan lain dari yang kaca tembus pandang itu pantulkan. Sosok _senpai_ yang tengah duduk tenang. Di seberang pemuda yang kini mulai mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap.

Hembusan nafas panjang mewakili sedikit kegelisahan di hatinya.

Rasa yang ia sangat benci karenanya perlahan menggerogoti ruang di hatinya. Rasa yang ia anggap sebagai perasaan pengecut yang memalukan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal _senpai_ yang duduk di seberang kekasihnya? Ia berkepribadian baik dan terkenal di semua kalangan. Entah itu _sensei_ ataupun _kouhai_. Bahkan ia ragu jika pengurus sekolah tidak mengenali gadis itu.

Ia semakin beruntung dengan kepintaran di hampir semua bidang. Cantik, memang pada dasarnya _senpai_nya itu demikian. Bahkan Hinata berani bertaruh jikalau _senpai_ itu tidak pintar pun ia masih dapat terkenal karena kecantikannya yang memang pantas di acungi jempol.

Ia merasa kalah telak dengannya. Memang begitu? Bukan. Bukan dalam segala bidang itu. Tapi kalah telak dari perhatian kekasihnya sendiri. Miris? Tentu saja itu membuahkan sakit.

Dan perasaan itulah yang kini menggerogoti hatinya. Cemburu, orang biasa menyebutnya itu.

Hei ada retakan tipis di kaca jendela di sampingnya yang telat untuk di sadarinya. Ia mengusap retakan itu dengan lembut. Karena Hinata tahu, jika ia mengusapnya dnegan kasar tanpa perhitungan, kulitnya akan tersalat hingga menimbulkan jalan bagi darah di tubuhnya untuk keluar.

Retakan panjang yang terlihat samar.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Lagu apa yang kau dengarkan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Scandal." Ia berkata dengan mata yang terpejam. "Kau mau mendengarkannya juga Hinata?" kemudian terbuka dengan tangan kanan yang menyodorkan sebelah earphone ke hadapan Hinata.

Hinata mengambilnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian menempelkannya pada telinga kirinya dan pasangan lain dari earphone itu berada pada telinga kanan Sasuke. Hei kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya, kekasih yang tengah berbagi kemesraan di tengah perjalanan pulang.

"_Namida no Regret_." Hinata berkata nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"Ya." Tak di sangka, seseorang di sampingnya menyahut dengan suara datarnya yang khas.

Kemudian fokusnya teralih pada jalanan. Kecepatan bus semakin kencang saja. Terbukti dari pemandangan di luar yang di lewati berjalan semakin cepat saja.

Goresan di kaca itu, seolah membelah jarak di antara Hinata dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersebelahan. Itu yang baru Hinata sadari.

"Apa yang kau cari _senpai_?"

Meskipun volume musik dalam tingkatan sedang, namun ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan yang di mulai oleh kekasihnya yang kini mulai mengubah posisi duduk menjadi membelakanginya. Menghadap senpai berambut panjang yang terlihat kebingungan. Seolah mencari sesuatu benda, itu dapat Hinata asumsikan dari tingkah polah gadis itu yang mengaduk-aduk tas sekolahnya.

"Buku yang ku pinjam dari Anko-_sensei_, aku lupa menyimpannya."

Hinata menatap mereka sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di luar, juga kini tengah fokus pada lirik yang di nyanyikan dengan syahdu oleh salah seorang vokalis dari grup band Scandal.

"Mungkin di tas." Masih dari gadis yang sama kalimat itu terlontar. Dari kaca bus di sampingnya pula lah Hinata mampu melihat reka adegan itu. Di mana Sasuke berdiri, berusaha membantu _senpai _yang kini tengah berjinjit untuk menggapai tempat penyimpanan tas yang memang cukup tinggi. Punggung kekasihnya hampir menutupi sekujur tubuh _senpai_nya yang memang bisa di kategorikan mungil.

Sebelum Sasuke melakukan itu, ia terlebih dahulu menaruh Iphonenya di kursi tempatnya duduk, di samping Hinata yang kini masih mengenakan sebelah earphonenya. Lalu beranjak dan membantu _senpai _yang kesulitan menggapai tasnya.

Bus berhenti. Karena mereka yang duduk nyaris di paling belakang, mengharuskan Sasuke menyingkir dari posisinya saat ini untuk memberikan jalan pada para penumpang yang hendak keluar.

Akan sangat merepotkan bila Sasuke harus kembali ke kursinya ketika suasanan berdesakkan karena para penumpang yang terburu-buru ingin keluar. Hingga ia harus rela duduk berhimpitan berdua dengan _senpai _yang kini tersenyum lega karena berhasil menemukan buku yang di carinya.

"_Hontou ni_ _arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_, maaf hari ini aku banyak merepotkanmu."

"Hn, tidak masalah."

Walau kata sebagai jawaban yang di pilihkan Sasuke terkesan dingin. Namun di nada suaranya tidak sepenuhnya demikian. Terselip kehangatan juga kebanggan atas itu.

Hinata mampu mendengarnya.

_Kita tidak terlihat seperti pasangan yang buruk 'kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata?"

Gerakannya terhenti. Sebuah buku dengan ketebalan sedang berada di dalam pelukannya. Sambil menoleh ia tersenyum dengan penuh kehangatan. Siluet seorang pemuda bertubuh ideal tengah berdiri menyandar pada deretan loker tepat di depan pintu keluar.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan klubmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Lagi. Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian mengunci loker dengan deretan kata yang merangkai sebuah nama bermakna layaknya sinar matahari yang menerpa, memberi kehangatan.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"_Hai_." Tersenyum senang Hinata kembali mengukir langkah di samping Sasuke dengan seragamnya yang acak-acakan. Kesan berandal dengan penuh kearoganan terpancar dalam dirinya yang berpenampilan demikian. Namun karisma dan kecerdasan adalah sebuah keunggulan, hingga ia banyak di gemari kaum perempuan.

Dengan bayangan yang semakin memanjang, mereka melangkah dalam keheningan. Perlahan dengan langkahnya Hinata terus menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang berada di bawah kakinya. Sedikit jenuh dengan suasana dimana ia harus diam saja saat tengah berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

Memang bukan hal yang terkesan spesial, namun ini adalah hal biasa yang sering ia lalui di jalan pulang. Terkadang pun bila Sasuke membawa sepadanya, ia selalu duduk di belakang sepadanya dengan mulut bungkam.

Sesekali ia berusaha bertanya hanya demi menyambung kata. Namun jawabannya selalu sama, begitu sederhana juga mematikan sebuah rangkaian percakapan yang susah payah ia bangun. Desiran angin seolah menjadi pengiring, atas sebuah kebisuan yang seolah menjadi begitu dingin.

Melirik kekasihnya dari sudut matanya yang besar. Ia mampu melihat beberapa bulir keringat dan guratan yang menggambarkan lelah. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu di sana?"

Hinata menunjuk sebuah bukit yang menghadap pada sebuah sungai jernih.

"Tidak buruk." Sasuke menyetujui, dan Hinata lantas menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk segera pergi.

Dari atas, mereka mampu melihat sebuah sungai yang airnya terlihat berwarna keemasan ketika sinar matahari membiaskan cahayanya hingga berkilauan. Sebuah lapangan yang tidak terlalu besar berada tepat di bibir sungai. Di sana di penuhi oleh anak-anak remaja yang tengah bermain baseball dengan riang.

Bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun semilir angin yang bertiup sedikit kencang menegaskan bahwa mereka tengah berada di sebuah dataran tinggi di tengah kota. Hinata terpana, dengan pamandangan elok yang tersaji di depan mata, hingga akhirnya teringat pada kekasihya yang menatap datar sebuah pohon yang menjulang, pohon ek yang begitu besar. Beberapa dahannya bahkan menjalar ke segala arah.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" Hinata segera menatap lawan bicaranya. Menatap sepasang onyx yang menghindari tatapannya, terbukti dengan Sasuke yang masih menatap sebuah pohon yang mungkin sudah berusia lebih dari satu abad itu dengan wajah lelah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah saja?"

Dengan wajah lelah, Sasuke terlihat seperti lelaki bodoh yang menyerah.

Menyerah dengan hubungan mereka yang Hinata sudah pastikan sekarang tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"T-tapi, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata mengubah posisinya, kini benar-benar menghadap Sasuke yang semula hanya duduk saja di sampingnya. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di sepasang mata obsidian kelam yang kini menatap ke dalam mutiaranya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpandangan dalam keheningan yang memberatkan.

"_Uso_!" Sasuke berseru seraya menatap ke arah lain. Mengalihkan pandang dari sepasang mutiara yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Eh?"

"Kau polos sekali Hinata." Sambil mengacak rambut indigo itu Sasuke berkata dengan di akhiri tawa. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Dengan wajah lebih halus kini Sasuke melontarkan kata.

Kemudian mereka tertawa.

Tawa sumbang yang begitu singkat, hilang di telan oleh rimbunnya pohon ek yang sebagian besar dahannya telah meneduhi mereka. Pohon ek yang beberapa daunnya meliuk-liuk tertiup hembusan angin yang berdesir. Tak sedikitpun mengusik mereka yang saat ini sama sekali tak mengeluarkan kata. Sibuk dengan angan hingga membuat keheningan.

Senja perlahan berubah warna menjadi abu. Menaungi sepasang insan yang tengah larut dalam bisu.

Langit yang semakin berwarna gelap membuat mereka tersadar. Juga beberapa anak yang kini bergegas untuk mengakhiri permainan. Akhirnya Sasuke berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang di penuhi oleh rumput teki yang tumbuh menjalar tak beraturan. Terinjak-injak hingga sebagian dari mereka terlihat gepeng, kering, hingga mati.

"Ayo Hinata."

Berseru lalu mengambil langkah maju. Mengukir jarak di antara dirinya dan Hinata yang kini menatap punggungnya dengan bibir mengkerut.

Sebelum beranjak, ia menghela nafas panjang. Menyisir poninya kebelakang menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya, hingga kemudian melangkah dengan sedikit berlari demi mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh berada darinya.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka kembali terdiam. Melanjutkan perjalanan yang semula terhenti. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sedikit untuk sampai di rumah mereka. Rumah mereka yang searah.

Masih dalam posisi menunduk Hinata berjalan tanpa takut menubruk orang. Jalanan yang begitu lenggang dan sepi, berlatarkan atap langit yang menghiasi mampu menjadi suatu pemandangan indah bagi sepasang kekasih. Siapa saja, kecuali mereka. Mereka yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

Hinata terutama.

"Yang tadi itu mengganggumu?" Datar. Masih dengan nada datar Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang demikian tepat pada sasaran.

"A-ah." Hinata berseru canggung.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Mengacak helaian indigo yang menjuntai. Beberapa bagian dari helaian itu membingkai wajah tirus Hinata dengan di hiasi oleh rona pipi berwarna merah muda. Hinata adalah gadis yang manis.

Tepat di depan kediamannya Hinata dan Sasuke mematung. Saling berhadapan namun tak saling berpandangan. Aroma tubuh mereka mengguar, tertiup angin senja yang begitu memabukkan. Satu dari mereka terpukau, namun satu lainnya mengabaikan.

"Aku akan menghubungimu Hinata, sampai jumpa." Salam perpisahan terucap seiring dengan pungggung tegap yang menjauh dari hadapannya yang tak menatap kepergiannya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa." Jawaban yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Menatap lurus sebuah titik yang tak kasat mata.

_Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan,_

_Bahkan dengan mata tertutup, Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam belas, Hinata sudah duduk di bawah langit yang masih biru. Kakinya ia lipat di depan dada, hingga ia mampu memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajah dalam lututnya yang terasa dingin. Sesak itu menjalari hatinya ketika ulasan kejadian itu berkelebat di depan matanya. Meracuni pikirannya hingga mengundang sesak di dalam dadanya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap rasa sakit di hatinya mampu berkurang ketika ia menciptakan rasa sakit yang lain.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya kejadian tadi siang di sekolahnya. Satu buah kepingan itu berubah menjadi beberapa rentetan peristiwa yang secara sistematis mampu di ingat oleh otaknya yang di penuhi emosi. Rasa sayang itu membuahkan sakit.

Ketika jam istirahat pertama berbunyi. Tepat pada pukul sepuluh pagi tadi Hinata segera bergegas ke atap sekolah. Sebelumnya ia telah membawa bungkusan kain yang membungkus bento buatannya sendiri dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

Berjalan menaiki tangga dari lantai dasar menuju atap yang berada di lantai empat. Ia kelelahan dengan nafas terengah juga bulir keringat yang bercucuran. Namun demikian ia masih menampakkan raut wajah senang ketika ia mengingat dengan siapa nanti ia akan memakan bekalnya.

Setelah membuka pintu atap yang sedikit tua, Hinata mengambil tempat tepat di sebuah kursi di depan pagar pembatas. Hei ia mampu menangkap pemandangan indah dengan jelas dari posisinya saat ini. Kepalanya menengadah menatap semesta dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Ia kekurangan pasokan oksigen setelah menaiki tangga dengan cukup tergesa. Semilir angin yang berhembus mampu mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya yang memanas. Benar-benar nyaman.

Lantas ia segera membuka bento di pangkuannya. Bukan menu yang istimewa tapi juga tidak sederhana. Hari ini ia membuat menu spesial dengan ekstra tomat di setiap hidangannya. Lagi-lagi ia mengulum senyuman dengan pipi bersemu membuat ia merasa malu.

Melirik jam yang berada di tangan kirinya, jarum jam yang terpanjang berada di angka dua, itu artinya ia hanya memiliki waktu dua puluh menit untuk menghabiskan bekalnya. Ralat, itulah waktu yang 'mereka' perlukan untuk menghabiskan bekal yang di buatnya.

Ia lantas kembali menutup bentonya. Kemudian beranjak berdiri menghampiri pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari besi. Dengan bertumpu pada sepasang siku ia menikmati langit yang begitu biru.

"Tiga bulan." Ia bergumam.

Tiga bulan sudah mereka lalui dalam keterikatan hubungan yang terjalin. Namun hanya satu bulan Hinata benar-benar merasakan bagaimana indahnya cinta. Sisanya? Biasa saja.

Bibirnya melengkung kebawah ketika mengingat hubungannya yang tidak berjalan mulus dengan kekasihnya. Seorang Uchiha bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha, relasi bisnis dari ayahnya sendiri Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sebutlah ia beruntung. Karena mampu terlahir dalam keluarga kaya raya yang di kelilingi banyak harta juga kekasih seorang dari salah satu Uchiha yang memiliki ketampanan di atas kata istimewa.

_Jika ia bukan seorang Hyuuga mungkin ia tidak bisa._

Perkataan seperti itu yang paling sering di dengarnya, dari mereka yang tidak menyukai dirinya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah dengan pipi yang mengembung. Berkali-kali memainkan bibirnya dengan beragam eskpresi yang menggambarkan kekesalan dalam hatinya.

"_Drrtdrrt_."

Getaran kecil di saku roknya membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Dengan malas ia mengambil benda canggih berwarna hitam yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya.

_From : Sasuke-_kun

"_Maaf Hinata aku harus menghadiri klub"_

Entah mengapa matanya terasa memanas.

Lalu setelah itu ia larut dalam kebisuan juga perasaan menyiksa yang membuatnya semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Bahkan rasa lapar itu menguap, bekalnya tidak ia sentuh sama sekali setelahnya.

Hingga ketika ia menuruni tangga dan melewati ruangan kelas tiga. Ia mampu menangkap siluet Sasuke yang tengah bercengkrama dengan sepasang bento di meja yang disatukan, di buat berhadapan. Sasuke berhadapan dengan Karin-_senpai_. Berdua. Memakan bekal.

Hingga kini bulir yang keluar dari mutiaranya tidak bisa ia hentikan dengan pertahanan yang sama sekali belum ia persiapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ia mengusap air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari telah keluar, mengarak sungai di pipinya yang pucat. Hingga ia kembali menengadah berharap derasnya air mata yang keluar mampu ia bendung dengan posisi yang demikian.

Burung layang-layang putih, terbang di atasnya. Mungkin tidak terlalu tinggi namun itu cukup jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Deburan ombak dengan pasir putih yang menjadi alasnya untuk saat ini. Begitu indah dan mampu memanjakan matanya juga akan sedikit menenangkan jiwanya dari emosi karena sebuah rasa yang terasa amat sakit di hatinya.

Ia lantas berdiri, dengan sepatu cats berwarna putih tulang yang di kenakannya mampu mengukir langkahnya di hamparan pasir putih yang bersih. Ia berjalan berusaha mendekati sang ombak dengan deburan keras seolah tak bersahabat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau seragamnya akan basah ketika percikan air asin yang di bawa sang ombak menyapu dirinya. Ia hanya lelah, itu saja.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum miris. Miris sekali.

Ucapan datar dan terasa dingin, melebihi dinginnya percikan air yang kini mengenai wajah cantiknya yang di penuhi ekspresi sarat akan rasa sakit.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Sasuke-_kun_." Dengan tenang Hinata menjawab pertanyaan yang terasa begitu menusuk. Seorang kekasih yang bersikap dingin apakah masih mampu di toleransi?

Hinata membalikkan badannya, perlahan berjalan pada Sasuke yang berdiri mematung dengan tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalku?" Hinata bertanya dengan memiringkan wajahnya dan telunjuk di taruh tepat di depan bibir bawahnya.

"Sejak dulu." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

Jawaban datar yang begitu melukai hatinya.

"Ya. Sejak aku pindah ke dekat rumahmu. Sejak saat itu ayahmu sering membawamu ke rumahku karena ayahku dan ayahmu adalah teman dekat."

"Berapa usia kita saat itu?" Deburan ombak menyamarkan suaranya, namun Sasuke masih mampu mendengar suara Hinata yang mengalun di penuhi oleh keceriaan.

"Empat tahun."

"Ya! Ah aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya."

_Disini sakit._

"Sejak saat itu kita begitu dekat. Bukan begitu Sasuke? Bahkan orang tua kita selalu menyekolahkan kita di sekolah yang sama sampai sekarang kita berada di sekolah menengah pertama pun kita masih bersama, walaupun kita tidak selalu satu kelas." Hinata memaksakan senyuman walau pandangan matanya terasa kabur.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tidak mampu di artikan. Tidak, Hinata hanya tidak mau mengartikan pandangan Sasuke yang mengarah padanya.

"Kita selalu dekat ya 'kan?" Parau, ia begitu membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah.

"Lalu, kapan kita memulai hubungan ini?"

Entah mengapa atmosfer yang menyelimuti terasa panas dan suasana terasa begitu berat. Sekali lagi, Hinata berusaha menghembuskan nafasnya berhara mampu menghilangkan sesak yang bersarang di dadanya. Berharap mampu terurai hingga kemudian menghilang, namun itu hanyalah sebuah tindakkan yang sia-sia.

"Katakan saja untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?" Sasuke malah membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Hinata, pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Sasuke, tidak menanggapinya.

_Karena kau telah berubah._

"Tiga bulan. Tiga bulan yang lalu. Tepat tiga bulan yang lalu." Hinata membelakangi Sasuke ketika air matanya merebak.

"Oi Hinata." Hinata tahu Sasuke lelah, pulang dari kegiatan klub yang menyita waktu karena jabatannya sebagai ketua mampu Hinata pahami. Ia menyuruh Sasuke ke sini bukan tanpa alasan, dan bukan pula ia yang tak mengerti akan rasa lelah yang menghampiri ketika harus memutar arah jalan pulang hingga singgah di sebuah pantai.

"Sasuke bukankah cinta hanya indah di awalnya saja?"

_Selebihnya hanya rasa sakit._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku tidak mengerti." Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Hinata tahu Sasuke mengerti, namun ia tidak yakin Sasuke mampu untuk memahami.

"Bagaimana jika..." Hinata mengelap tetesan air mata yang masih saja tidak mau berhenti keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata bahkan tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke padanya.

"Kita... akhiri saja."

_Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?_

Burung berwarna putih terbang melewatinya yang berwajah senang berbalut kesedihan. Berkali ia menghela nafas ketika air mata hendak merebak. Mengelap dengan kasar sudut matanya yang perlahan basah. Menghapus air mata tanpa rela bila akan membasahi pipinya.

Hinata berkata dengan ringan seolah tanpa beban. Berkata dengan diakhiri senyum di akhir kalimatnya. Tersenyum begitu lebar hingga sepasang mutiaranya hampir terpejam ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat begitu terkejut dengan pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Berjalan di jalan masing-masing." Hinata melanjutkan.

Sasuke masih menatap lekat Hinata yang sama sekali tak lagi menatapnya. Berusaha meminta penjelasannya.

"Memulai kembali hubungan sebagai teman masa kecil."

Masih dengan senyuman Hinata menatap lekat Sasuke yang masih menatap wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli jika jejak air mata itu mampu di tangkap oleh mata elang Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat seperti mengintrogasinya.

Perih, terasa perih.

Memaksakan tersenyum ketika hatinya tercabik.

Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata juga.

Mereka saling bertukar anggukan kecil.

Dan mereka mulai berjalan di jalan masing-masing.

"Pulanglah. Aku tahu kau sibuk." Hinata kini mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih berdiri. Menatap cakrawala dengan kawanan burung layang-layang putih yang beterbangan di sana, begitu memukau dengan lembayung senja sebagai pewarna yang begitu mencerahkan sore hari di kota ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku masih ingin disini. Pergilah."

Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur. Memandang punggung Hinata yang menengang. Ia tahu, Hinata perlu waktu untuk sendiri saat ini.

"Hn. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

_Uso_.

Ia mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Namun selebihnya tak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan yang begitu memikat.

"Sasuke?"

Tanpa menoleh Hinata memanggil Sasuke yang kini menghentikan langkahnya. "Hubungan ini, lupakanlah." Satu titik kembali meluncur, cairan bening yang mendarat di pipinya.

Sasuke terbelalak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. "Hn."

Ia melirik sekilas ke arah punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Lantas berteriak lepas pada laut dengan ombaknya yang bergemuruh. Lalu menangis. Berharap mampu menutupi luka yang di torehkan di hatinya.

Ia membenci dirinya yang terus berpura kuat di hadapan Sasuke.

_Ini bukan tentang patah hati._

_Tetapi tentang aku yang menangis karena masih sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pendingin ruangan, suaranya seolah terdengar begitu jelas. Halus dan dingin. Memenuhi seluruh ruangan berwarna merah terang. Di ruangan persegi yang di jadikan tempat menonton televisi itu seorang gadis tengah berdiri. Di samping sebuah nakas, di depan jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan taman mungil yang di hiasi oleh tanaman bunga yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai.

Gaun tidur berwarna putih masih melekat di tubuh indahnya. Mencetak jelas tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu ramping namun berisi pada bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuhnya. Rambutnya tergerai dengan poni panjang yang ia sisir kebelakang dengan jarinya. Tak kusut, lembut terawat sekalipun ia baru terbangun dari mimpinya yang sama sekali tak ia ingat.

Secangkir teh mengepul, asap yang begitu tipis mengguar dari sebuah _mug_ bergambar animasi abstrak yang sangat ia sukai. Tak berniat untuk mencicipi. Ia biarkan teh itu tetap utuh, dengan takaran yang masih sama ketika ia baru menyeduhnya. Ia tidak berselera hanya untuk meneguk atau bahkan mencicipinya. Mood nya sedang tidak baik, guratan lelah meskipun ia baru terbangun dari istirahat panjangnya tak mampu tersamarkan di kulit wajahnya yang halus.

Layar di handphone pintarnya menyala, tanpa suara mampu ia tangkap melalui ujung matanya yang bulat. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum melangkah mendekat pada meja kaca berbentuk bundar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Di samping sofa minmalis yang terlihat manis.

Sederet kata, merangkai sebuah kalimat yang mampu ia ingat. Tidak, ia bahkan sudah ingat semenjak ia tiba di bandara kemarin lusa. Inilah alasan untuk ia pergi ke Kota ini.

**Undangan Reuni.**

Tidak. Ada sebuah alasan lain di balik kedatangannya yang sudah ia rencanakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**続ける**

* * *

Segitu dulu ya? Saya kuatir mata kalian akan lelah dan kalian akan jenuh membaca fic yang berkepanjangan ini. Target sih cuman dua chapter aja, two-shot lah ;)

.

.

.

**Guest** : Saya mau bayar utang T.T gomen lamaa sekali temponya (?) apa yang di takutkan? Lawanlah rasa takutmu itu :D jangan panggil saya Sensei ya ;) terimakasih banyak

**vita** : saya udah bikin squel lagi. Maaf lamaa. Terimakasih banyak ya jangan panggil saya sensei.

**aishu08** : Terimakasih banyak

**chibi beary** : Ide yang bagus #plak. Terimakasih banyak.

**YUYA** : Memang #cengengesan. Saya sengaja kok bikin kaya gitu #dor. Ini sudah saya buat squelnya. Terimakasih banyak ya.

**enrique** : Jujur aja ya, review dari kamu yang bikin saya punya alsan buat maksain nerusin ini fic dalam waktu dekat. Domo arigatou.

A/N : Jujur saya sendiri lelah dengan fikiran saya yang ga pernah bisa menyelesaikan cerita dalam satu kali duduk. Selalu saja menginginkan ending gantung dan menyesatkan para reader dalam rasa penasaran sehingga hampir semua reviewer meminta squel. Karena reviewers adalah raja, maka dengan senang hati saya mengabulkan permintaan yang (jujur) saya tidak keberatan.

ありがとう

.

_Someiyoshino Amari, 19 Juni 2014_


	2. Tears of Regret

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**All Tears of Love ****© Someiyoshino Amari**

**Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

**OOC, Typos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pendingin ruangan, suaranya seolah terdengar begitu jelas. Halus dan dingin. Memenuhi seluruh ruangan berwarna merah terang. Di ruangan persegi yang di jadikan tempat menonton televisi itu seorang gadis tengah berdiri. Di samping sebuah nakas, di depan jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan taman mungil yang di hiasi oleh tanaman bunga yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai._

_Gaun tidur berwarna putih masih melekat di tubuh indahnya. Mencetak jelas tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu ramping namun berisi pada bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuhnya. Rambutnya tergerai dengan poni panjang yang ia sisir kebelakang dengan jarinya. Tak kusut, lembut terawat sekalipun ia baru terbangun dari mimpinya yang sama sekali tak ia ingat._

_Secangkir teh mengepul, asap yang begitu tipis mengguar dari sebuah mug bergambar animasi abstrak yang sangat ia sukai. Tak berniat untuk mencicipi. Ia biarkan teh itu tetap utuh, dengan takaran yang masih sama ketika ia baru menyeduhnya. Ia tidak berselera hanya untuk meneguk atau bahkan mencicipinya. Mood nya sedang tidak baik, guratan lelah meskipun ia baru terbangun dari istirahat panjangnya tak mampu tersamarkan di kulit wajahnya yang halus._

_Layar di handphone pintarnya menyala, tanpa suara mampu ia tangkap melalui ujung matanya yang bulat. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum melangkah mendekat pada meja kaca berbentuk bundar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Di samping sofa minmalis yang terlihat manis._

_Sederet kata, merangkai sebuah kalimat yang mampu ia ingat. Tidak, ia bahkan sudah ingat semenjak ia tiba di bandara kemarin lusa. Inilah alasan untuk ia pergi ke Kota ini._

_**Undangan Reuni.**_

_Tidak. Ada sebuah alasan lain di balik kedatangannya yang sudah ia rencanakan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter Two**

**Tears of Regret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kakinya beradu dengan lantai marmer berwarna perak. Menimbulkan gema yang tak seberapa, menuai irama di sepanjang kolidor kelas yang sepi. Tas selempang di bahunya berayun ketika ia berbelok melewati gedung tua yang membuatnya serasa bernostalgia.

Matanya berkeliling, mengamati setiap perubahan yang begitu signifikan di sebuah sekolah yang menaruh banyak sekali kenangan. Mengamati sekeliling kolidor dan terkadang menengok kelas yang terbuka yang menebarkan aura dingin yang begitu sepi.

Di sebuah pertigaan menuju ruang guru. Ia terpaku pada sebuah ruangan yang berada di samping Ruang Antropologi yang semula ia telah lewati. Terpaku di depan pintu yang terbuka, tidak menghadap ke arah pintu itu, namun ia berdiri menyamping seolah ragu akan melanjutkan langkahnya atau memasuki ruangan itu.

Ia menoleh dengan gerakkan pelan. Melihat puluhan kursi yang terongok berantakkan. Beberapa dari cat kursi itu telah mengelupas. Sebagian lagi bahkan telah hancur tak berbentuk. Ruangan ni mirip sekali dengan gudang di samping gedung olahraga.

_Seorang gadis bertubuh semampai tergopoh menuju sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan. Suasana yang ramai membuatnya mencemaskan pelajaran yang ia kira sudah di mulai. Menarik nafas dalam, menetralkan setiap helaan nafasnya yang memburu._

_Di sampingnya telah duduk seorang yang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebal yang di terbitkan oleh perusahaan buku terkenal di jepang. Gadis itu mendelik sebal pada teman sebangkunya yang tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan. Bahkan menolehpun tidak seseorang itu lakukan._

"_Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku lagi." Ia menggerutu._

_Pemuda berpenampilan sedikit berantakkan itu menutup bukunya hingga menaruhnya di atas meja yang kosong. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang menatapnya sebal. "Yuruse Hinata." Kemudian pemuda itu mengacak helaian mahkotanya yang terurai hingga sebuah senyuman tersungging manis di bibir gadis itu juga di sertai warna merah yang tipis._

Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum meski tipis. Ia akui masalalu begitu bahagia ketika ia melupakan apa itu cinta pada orang yang tidak mungkin untuk mencintainya.

Hinata kemudian berbalik, melanjutkan kembali langkah yang sempat terhenti. Hiasan di rambutnya yang berwarna indigo tampak hidup dengan warna cerah yang senada dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Hanya sebuah dress berwarna soft blue dengan panjang hanya sebatas lutut dengan sepatu hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Hinata terlihat sederhana, namun ia begitu mempesona. Kedewasaan yang terpancar dalam dirinya begitu kentara.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan luas berbentuk persegi yang di dominasi warna soft purple dan warna butiran salju di musim dingin. Suhu yang menurun membuatnya menarik nafas dalam hingga menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tengah ruangan, di mana deretan kursi kosong masih mendominasi mengingat acara akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi besi beralaskan busa empuk berwarna ungu muda yang di panggian sandarannya tertulis rapi namanya dengan menggunakan huruf katakana. Beberapa kali melempar senyuman ramah pada seseorang yang menjadi teman-teman masa sekolahnya. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, tepat pada sebuah panggung megah dengan dekorasi yang mewah. Puluhan lampu dengan penyinaran berbeda warna seolah menegaskan bahwa acara yang di hadiri banyak manusia dari beragam kalangan dan kedudukan ini begitu istimewa.

Di bagian tengah, terdapat spanduk yang tidak begitu norak dengan tulisanucapan selamat datang yang membuat Hinata geli membacanya. Tidak hanya itu, beragam bunga dengan jenis berbeda pun ikut andil meramaikan acara yang seolah di tunda-tunda.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata menoleh begitu mendengar seruan atas namanya dari seorang perempuan yang duduk di belakangnya. "Hai Haku-_chan_," ia tersenyum manis.

"_O genki desu ka_, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata tertawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya, "_Ne_, bagaimana denganmu? Ku dengar kuliahmu di Swiss telah selesai satu tahun yang lalu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, itu karena aku mengambil study yang tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu." Haku terdiam setelah melontarkan kata-katanya seolah menerawang.

Mereka berbincang mengenai satu dan lain hal, hingga membawa mereka pada suatu kehangatan yang hampir mereka lupa untuk merasakannya lagi. Acara yang berlangsung lebih lama dari waktu yang di tentukan membuat mereka betah saja dan mengacuhkan berbagai keadaan di mana tamu undangan yang lain datang dan perlahan memenuhi ruangan.

Sesekali mereka terdiam, kemudian kembali menyambung kata yang seakan tak pernah habis ketika mereka telah lima tahun larut dalam perpisahan nyata.

Hingga pada akhirnya.

"_Hora_! Hinata." Haku berseru seraya memamerkan kelima jari lentiknya yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"_Sugoi_." Hinata berkata dengan mata bulatnya yang menampakkan ekspresi terkejut ketika sepasang mutaiaranya langsung terpaku pada sebuah benda berwarna perak yang tersampir di jari manis sahabat baiknya.

"Siapa? Siapa? Ayo katakan." Hinata mendesak Haku, mulai tidak sabar dengan arah perbincangan mereka mengenai topik baru yang di bicarakan.

"Zabuza-_sama_." Kening Hinata mengkerut. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak memahami ketika nama asing yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya adalah benang merah yang bertaut dari kisah cinta sahabatnya. Terlebih embel-embel yang membuat Hinata semakin banyak berspekulasi karenanya.

"Ayo ceritakan." Hinata menuntut dengan pandangan mata yang seolah menajam. Seraya menyimak, ia menyelusupkan sebelah tangannya pada bawah tas selempang yang berada di pangkuannya.

Beragam ekspresi terpampang jelas di wajah ayu Hinata bak buku terbuka yang siap di baca pada setiap lembar halamannya. Mulai dari ekspresi terkejut, penasaran, hingga malu yang mengakibatkan kedua pipinya merona. Kisah manis yang terjalin oleh sahabatnya membuat Hinata sedikit banyak merasakan iri karenanya.

Dari cerita yang Haku utarakan ia mulai mengerti, kenapa gadis yang saat ini berpenampilan kasual itu memanggil calon suaminya dengan embel-embel –_sama_.

Hingga sebuah suara dari pengeras suara yang kini berada di tangan seorang pria paruh baya yang kehadirannya merada di panggung megah yang membuat ia terlihat kecil mengangetkan keduanya hingga mereka harus menyimak cerita lain dan Hinata berbalik menghadap sebuah panggung dengan penyinaran redup. Opening yang lumayan memukau.

Dengan khidmat mereka semua larut dalam acara yang di selenggarakan. Berawal dari sambutan hingga penutupan yang memakan waktu banyak.

Deru langkah kaki menggema dengan begitu kentara di sebuah kolidor panjang yang menjadi punghubung jalan antara Aula tempat mereka melangsungkan acara dengan pintu keluar sekolah yang terbuka lebar.

Hinata tidak mengikuti rombongan ia lebih memlih berjalan sendirian ketika kolidor sudah mulai lenggang. Menikmati kesendirian yang membuatnya muak.

Siluet seseorang berambut pirang masih jelas berkelebat di pikirannya. Ia tampil cantik dengan sebuah dress berwarna cerah yang menyentuh lantai, rambutnya yang panjang di atur sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya terlihat rupawan, bak _barbie _yang terlihat begitu mencolok di antara kerumunan yang membuat Hinata berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas kasar karenanya.

Ia mendesah halus ketika sebuah memori lain menyusup di pikirannya. Tersenyum sinis entah pada siapa. Hingga senyumnya memudar dan langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang membuatnya beberapa waktu lalu terpaku. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan sepasang matanya menggambarkan kekosongan.

"_Konnichiwa_." Ia membungkuk sopan.

"_O genki desu ka_, Sasuke-kun?" Tersenyum hangat dengan wajah manis yang terlihat muda dengan kedewasaan yang begitu memesona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepasang sepatu berwarna lembut berada di tangan kanannya. Kakinya yang tanpa alas menginjak-injak pasir pantai hingga meninggalkan jejak yang kemudian tersapu ombak. Menghilang.

Rambut panjangnya yang ia sampirkan pada bahu kirinya memperlihatkan kulit lehernya yang halus dan mulus. Juga memamerkan sebuah kalung berwarna perak bertahtakan berlian dengan bandul logam mulia yang terlihat mahal.

Aroma seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya membuatnya sesak.

Hening yang tercipta membuatnya muak. Hinata tahu bukan tanpa alsan seorang Sasuke Uchiha menyeretnya ke pantai yang tak ramai ini. Salam pertemuan? Hinata menyimpulkannya demikian.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hm _nani_?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Angkasa biru yang menaungi tak mampu di tangkapoleh retina matanya kala ia berada di bawah atap-atap sebuah maskapai penerbangan di kota besar ini. Hinata menyegakkan punggungnya setelah beberapa menit duduk pada sebuah kursi besi yang terasa dingin di kulit tangannya yang tidak terlindungi baju _one-piece_ berwarna salju dengan pita biru.

Kebisingan tak sedikitpun menganggunya yang sedang diam saja, terpaku pada suatu aktifitas yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Berkali-kali ia melenguh atau pun mendesah halus ketika ada beberapa orang yang menginjak kakinya atau hanya sekedar menyenggolnya saja. Tak perlu heran, karena saat itu bandara tengah di padati oleh beberapa orang banyak yang memiliki jadwal keberangkatan yang mungkin sama dengan Hinata.

"_G-gomenasai_." Hinata berdiri dengan cepat lalu membungkuk hormat pada pria paruh baya dengan bawaannya yang banyak yang hanya mengangguk saja pada Hinata yang kini kembali menegakkan badannya, lantas mengamati kepergiannya yang di telan kerumunan orang berlalu lalang. Pria berjas yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan begitu tergesa-gesa. Itulah penggambaran Hinata mengenai pria itu yang mengingatkannya pada ayahnya.

"Hati-hati dengan barang-barangmu Hinata."

Hinata lantas menoleh pada wanita muda yang duduk dengan sebuah handphone canggih di tangan kanannya. "_Ha_i, _hai Okaa-san_."

Lalu kembali duduk di samping wanita yang ia panggil ibu, yang beberapa waktu yang lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya juga raut tanya yang luar biasa kentara. Melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali ketika Hinata tengah memandang diri di sebuah benda berukurang besar yang merefleksikan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin?" wanita berambut gelap itu lantas membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot di batang hidungnya.

"_Hai_, _Okaa-san_."

Hinata memandang dirinya dengan gerakan memutar, hingga membuat gaun yang di kenakannya meliuk-liuk dengan indah yang membuat Hinata tersenyum karenanya.

"Tapi sayang sekali gaun ini tidak akan jadi ku kenakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baik."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Burung layang-layang beterbangan di atas kepala mereka yang kini menengadah. Langit senja entah mengapa selalu menjadi latar akan peristiwa yang mereka lalui di pantai ini. Langit musim panas yang begitu indah hingga bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipis Hinata+ mencuri pandang pada seorang romeo berjas yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Keangkuhan mereka setelah dewasa begitu terpancar dari diri mereka yang mengenakan setelan bermerk yang bisa di pastikan bahwa harganya selangit yang hanya bisa dibeli oleh mereka setelah menyimpan uang jajan selama satu bulan ketika mereka masih menjadi siswa SMA.

Mereka enggan untuk duduk, berbaur dengan pasir pantai putih yang selalu menjadi sahabat mereka ketika mereka remaja. Mengenai kisah cinta mereka, mengenai Hinata yang lebih sering menumpahkan emosinya di hamparan pasir halus itu.

"Bagaimana dengan..."

Suara burung pemakan ikan seolah menjadi pengiring bagi mereka yang tengah berdiri dalam kebisuan yang memuakkan. Tak ada yang berubah dari cara mereka untuk berkomunikasi satau sama lain selain bisu ataupun hening hingga akhirnya Hinata berinisiatif mengeluarkan suara ketika ia meresa bosan dengan keheninganyang memuakkan. Selalu saja begitu, tak ada yang berubah dalam diri mereka ketika mereka menjalin suatu komunikasi seperti biasanya.

"...Yamanaka Ino-_san_?"

Deburan ombak beradu dengan suara burung yang semakin banyak beterbangan seolah mengelilingi mereka. Hinata mencuri pandang pada seseorang di sampingnnya yang mengguarkan aroma citrus yang membuatnya nyaman.

Sasuke tidak berubah. Tetaplah tampan dengan garis kearoganan yang sama dengan Uchiha lainnya di keluarganya. Mungkin secara fisik memang begitu, kecuali tinggi badannya yang terus saja bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang berjalan perlahan membuat perubahan.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Secara perasaan mungkin memang begitu. Sama. Tidak berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Hinata?"

"_Iie,_" Hinata berkata dengan sebuah senyuman di garis wajahnya yang halus.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari kota Metropolitan itu Hinata?" Hotaru memasukkan hendphone yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya ke dalam sebuah tas yang berada di pangkuannya. Tas berwarna coklat emas yang terlihat begitu glamor juga elegan.

"Aku ingin sekolah di sana. Ku rasa itu akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan."

"Kenapa begitu mendadak?" Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Kau selalu berkali-kali menolaknya ketika Ayahmu mengajakmu untuk pergi."

"Itu ketika aku berumur belasan bu."

"Memangnya kau sudah berusia dua puluh saat ini?" Pertanyaan yang seolah mengintrogasi akan suatu kebohonganyang jelas adanya.

"Bukan begitu."Hinata berusaha menjelaskan.

"Sasuke." Namun ibunya tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk itu. "Sasuke alasanmu tidaak ingin pergi, bukan begitu?"

Hinata tersenyum pahit, lantas mengubah ekspresinya menjadi 180 derajat berbeda dari sebeluymnya. Menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh keceriaan. Memuakkan.

"Karena Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaikku." Hinata tertawa pelan. "Tetapi sekaarang aku berubah pikiraan." Untuk menutupi kebohongan.

_Merubah perasaan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Apa? Bukankah tadi kau juga melihat Ino?"

Siapa yang tidak bisa melihat seorang barbie bersama kent yang berada di kumpulan boneka beruang lucu? Konyol sekali.

"Bukan itu."

"Hinata."

Hinata mengerti bahwa Sasuke mengerti maksud pertanyaan yang Hinata alamatkan padanya.

"Sasuke apa-"

"Hinata." Sasuke kembali memotong perkataan Hinata.

_Ada apa ini?_

"Bagaimana kuliahmu di New York?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dasar Remaja." Wanita itu memeluk bahu Hinata yang bebas tanpa apapun, tanpa sehelai benagpun. Karena ia hanya mengenakan gaun _one-piece_ berwarna putih sebatas betis saja.

"Labil sekali."

Kemudian mereka tertawa singkat.

"_Demo_ Hinata," pandangan wanita itu berubah serius, menatap sepasang mata yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak berpamitan pada teman-temanmu." Hinata lantas mengalihkan pandangan secara pelan. Sorot matanya berubah cepat berbanding terbalik dengan gerak tubuhnya yang seakan berubah kaku. Menegang.

"Terutama Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di Fakultasku." Hinata menerawang. Menyatakan kalah secara tidak langsung ketika ia berhasil mengikuti arus pembicaraan yang di buat pemuda di sampingnya.

"Itu bagus."

"Ya."

Matahari terbenam dengan gerakkan pelan. Mengisyaratkan kepada siapapun bahwa mreka harus segera beranjak dari laut yang akan mengamuk ketika malam datang, bulan muncul dan ombak akan semakin ganas menerjang di bibir pantai.

"Lalu kuliahmu?"

Merasa tidak sopan ketika tidak berbalik melemparkan pertanyaan sama pada seseorang yang sepertinya mengharapkan itu terjadi.

"Aku belajar di Fakultas kedokteran."

"Ku kira kau akan mengambil Management Bisnis."

"Ayahku memang menginginkan itu. Tapi Itachi saja ku rasa sudah cukup." Hinata tersenyum samar. Seorang anak yang menentang keinginan orang tua, demi dirinya yang ingin diakui kedudukannya. Hei! Bukankah itu hanya akan memperumit pertentangan saja?

"Berbeda denganku. Kau mengambil Management Bisnis sepeti Itachi. Bukan begitu?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis dengan dibumbui kearoganan. "Dari mana kau tahu itu?" Mudah saja untuk seorang Uchiha mengetahui perkembangan seorang gadis yang menjadi pewaris Utama dari relasi bisnisnya.

Hinata tahu itu, namun ia hanya ingin mendengar penuturannya langsung dari sorang Uchiha yang kini menaruh sepasang tangannya di dalam saku celananya.

Sekedar berharap Sasuke menjadi seorang _Stalker_ sepeti yang sering Hinata lakukan di masa SMP dan SMA nya.

"Ayahku yang menceritakan itu."

Hinata tersenyum, ada guratan kecewa di senyumannya yang manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata berpikir keras untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan ibunya yang seolah mengintrogasi ia yang kini tengah dalam keadaan tersudut.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sejauh mana ibunya tahu mengenai segala hubungan pelik anatara dirinya dan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"_Iie, nande mo nai_."

"Lalu kenapa Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya yang seolah tepat pada sasaran.

_Kenapa?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam undangan malam. Langit kelam belum juga nampak, hanya ada goresan berwarna jingga, warna antara perpaduan orange dan merah yang begitu memanjakan mata.

"Sasuke?"

"Hinata, kapan kau akan kembali ke New York?"

Hinata mendesah halus, tak mampu menciptakan arus untuk menyeret Sasuke Uchiha dalam pertanyaannya yang terus saja menggelayuti pikirannya.

"Akhir bulan Agustus."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan menolak ajakanku untuk melihat Festival Kembang Api bukan?"

_Kenapa?_

Rasa takut itu kembali menjadi teman baiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Angkasa terlihat berwarna abu dengan awannya yang berwarna pekat. Hinata menengadah, berharap hujan akan segera datang menyapanya dengan rintik-rintiknya yang mampu mengusir penat. Ketika ia menatap pada jalanan yang ia tapaki, sebuah bunga terongok di samping kakinya yang berlapiskan sepatu berwarna putih dengan paduan warna merah bata yang sederhana. Bunga berwarna ungu muda yang menjadi warna kesukaannya. Ia memungutnya.

"Ajisai." Berseru pelan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Tsuyu_. Musim di mana hujan turun dengan rintik-rintiknya yang tidak begitu deras sebagai pengantar musim panas yang akan segera menyapa daratan jepang. Hanya berlangsung selama seminggu, namun kini sudah menginak tiga hari berlangsungnya musim ini. Hinata mengeratkan mantelnya dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan yang lain masih menjadi daratan untuk sebuah bunga dalam genggaman. Angin menyapanya, menggelitiki setiap inci tubuhnya yang terekspos begitu saja, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan karena ulang sang angin. Menimbulkan bunyi riuh pada semak-semak yang bunganya tengah bermekaran. Kawanan bunga berwarna soft purple seperti yang berada di tangan kirinya. Di tangannya ini adalah sebuah bunga yang tumbuh di Tsuyu dan terpisah dari rumpunnya yang masih tumbuh sehat dengan anggun.

"Kau sendirian?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri mematung di tengah jalanan aspal yang bagian pinggirnya seolah tengah di kawal oleh jutaan cabang semak yang tumbuh memanjang di sepanjang jalan. Ia perlahan mendekat pada semak yang berwarna gelap. Penyinaran terang tak membantu banyak ketika bayangan hitam yang mengguar dari diri gadis itu menghalangi akses cahaya yang merobek kegelapan malam yang bertabur bintang. Nyanyian jangkrik begitu merdu walau dengan irama asal yang tak beraturan.

Gadis itu menatap semak belukar yang meliuk pelan di tiup angin malam. Tak ada bunga, ia merasa kecewa ketika tak mampu melihat bunga yang menjadi pengantar musim yang kini tengah ia nikmati.

Ia membungkukkan badannya, tangannya terulur demi menggapai helaian daun dari sebuah bunga yang amat di sukainya. Yukatta yang di kenakannya sedikit banyak menyulitkan gerak tubuhnya yang tetap saja selalu merasa tak biasa ketika mengenakannya. Padahal itu adalah baju yang setidaknya sering ia gunakan dalam perayaan-perayaan Jepang, setidaknya lima tahun ke belakang sebelum ia pergi dari negara ini.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Kacamata berframe merah tua yang saat itu tengah di kenakan oleh Hinata membuat lensanya berembun ketika ia merasakan gugup tatkala pemuda berseragam sama dengannya berjalan menepis jarak demi menghampirinya.

Ia menggenggam erat bunga ajisai yang berada di tangannya yang berkeringat. Aroma tubuh pemuda di sampingnya hanya membuatnya merasa sesak saja dalam perangkap pesona yang membuatnya muak.

Pikirannya terus saja berspekulasi akan apa yang tengah menimpanya saat ini. Kemarin. Pantai. Tangisan. Sasuke Uchiha. Semua halitu bertautan, bergelayut dalam pikirannya yang terasa tumpul karena hubungan di antara semua itu yang seolah menggulung menjadi bulatan benang kusut tanpa ujung.

Ia menghantarkan angin dari mulutnya yang sedari tadi mengatup saja. Berharap mampu menghilangkan embun pada kacamatanya yang begitu mengganggu penglihatannya.

Padahal baru kemari mereka pergi ke sekolah yang sama dalam kebersamaan yang selalu menyenangkan hati Hinata. Walau tak banyak menuai banyak kata, tetapi mereka tetap saling bertautan dalam nuansa keakraban yang begitu menyesakkan. Namun sekarang, Hinata merasa sahabat dari masa kecilnya yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya sebagai orang asing yang baru ia temui. Suasana begitu berbanding terbalik dalam semula. Namun rasa sesak itu tetap saja ada.

"Kau suka ajisai?"

"Ya."

Hinata menunduk dengan lengkungan bibir lurus seraya menatap bunga ajisai tak berdosa yang menjadi amukan tangannya. Pelampiasan emosinya yang belakangan ini kerap kali tidak setabil. Kelopaknya terpecah-pecah menjadi hancur.

Emosi yang mengoyak rasa, mengahncurkan perasaan.

"Hinata?"

Ia masih menunduk, namun sepasang matanya seolah menjawab panggilan Sasuke dengan mengintip dari celah lensa bagian atas kelopak matanya.

"Ayo pulang bersama."

Di akhir kalimatnya Sasuke mengambil langkah sebelum menyerahkan tas koper berwarna hitam yang sama dengan miliknya pada Hinata yang sempat menanggalkannya di samping semak belukar dengan daun lebar dan bunga yang mekar.

Hinata tersentak mengenai jawaban atas ajakan Sasuke yang benar-benar di luar dugaan dan segala persepsi yang ia pikirkan.

"Umm." Hinata mengangguk.

Lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Rona merah muda menghangati pipinya,.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Iie_, aku baru saja tiba." Tangannya yang mengambang menyisakan jarak akan sentuhan yang ia berikan untuk daun-daun di semak belukar. Ia menariknya tanpa pernah menggapainya.

Lantas Hinata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menepuk-nepuk ujung Yukattanya yang menyentuh tanah.

"Ayo."

Hinata merasa bahwa perlakuan Sasuke padanya tidak biasa, terasa begitu istimewa ketika tangan itu terulur siap menawarkan kehangatan guna menuntun Hinata untuk menerima penawaran akan kehangatan tangan yang mampu ia berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_."

Tangannya terhenti, kemudian ia menoleh dengan sebuah buku tipis masih berada di tangannya yang menggantung menahan gerakan.

"Bisakah, kau berikan ini?"

Hinata menatap dengan selidik penuh pertanyaan, sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna merah muda, dengan ketipisan yang sewajarnya.

"Kepada Sasuke-_kun_?" Tambahnya dengan raut wajah di penuhi rona merah.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan gerakkannya yang terhenti. Lalu beranjak berdiri juga tidak sempat menanggapi seseorang yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kau berikan saja sendiri. Itu akan terlihat lebih alami."

Lalu menggeser meja kayu yang berada di depannya guna menambah akses lebih leluasa ketika ia akan keluar dari sebuah kursi dan meja yang mengapitnya sedari tadi.

"Kau! Kau sombong sekali."

Gadis itu tidak terima atas perlakuan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata mengabaikannya dengan melangkah mundur ke arah belakang kelas di mana pintu geser terbuka.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke-_kun _'kan?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, menunduk dengan wajah datar berhadapan dengan lantai.

"_Doushite _Hinata?"

Hinata menatap ke dalam mata elang yang menatapnya datar. Pemiliknya hanya menyandar pada daun pintu dengan penampilan acak-acakkan. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di sana, Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Lalu tatapannya belarih pada seorang gadis di tengah ruangan yang bergegas pergi. Sadar perkataannya tak seharusnya ia ucapkan di hadapan pria yang jadi pujaan hatinya.

Hinata berlalu. Melewati Sasuke tanpa banyak kata. Ia hanya diam saja, bahkan tak berniat menunggu Sasuke yang kini berjalan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam suatu keadaan di mana mereka berusaha mencari keindahan dari dalam sorot mata seseorang di hadapan mereka. Suara dawai-dawai dari kejauhan yang di bawa oleh lembutnya yang angin yang membelai helaian makhota mereka adalah lantunan musik samar yang menjadi instrumen di antara kegiatan mereka tatkala musik-musik itu menimbulkan gema yang lebih kentara dari suara-suiara angin yang begitu alami.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah berhadapan, dengan jamari yang saling bertautan. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah bukit tinggi yang begitu sepi, keramahan alam juga suara-suara serangga yang di timbulkan membuat mereka nyaman. Jangan lupakan pemandangan di bawah mereka yang sedang dalam festival yang begitu memanjakan mata.

Dalam keadaan itu, suara kembang api yang di tembakkan menjadi awal dari terputusnya kontak mata yang seolah berbicara melalui telepati. Sasuke menengadah pada langit malam yang di hiasi bintang juga percikan api yang berwarna-warni. Sebuah mahkota brokat berkembang besar dan besar di langit malam. Diam-diam Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke dengan sinar temaram yang membuat mata kelamnnya seolah bersinar. Entah mengapa, Hinata selalu menyukai pemandangan di mana ia mampu melihat wajah seorang Sasuke Uchiha dari samping. Tidak pernah sekali juga ia merasa biasa atau tidak terpesona karenanya.

Jarak di anatara mereka hanyalah sebatas di mana Hinata bisa merasakan rambut raven Sasue yang seolah menjadi semakin panjang di saat ia terakhir bertemu dengannya yang tertiup angin begitu menggelitik. Hinata bersemu malu merasakan itu.

"Terpesona eh?"

Segera musim panas 'kan berakhir.

Wajah tampan dengan seringai yang terpampang menampakkan sorot mata hitam penuh dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ya. Aku terpesona padamu, Sasuke Uchiha."

Tiba-tiba menjadi menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya."

"_Kau yakin?"_

"Hn. Lagi pula aku tidak sibuk."

"Hontou ni yokatta_. Ku tunggu kau pulang sekolah nanti."_

"Ya. Ino."

Sasuke kembali memasukkan handphonenya yang berwarna gelap ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan diujung kolidor yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang mengingat sahabat baiknya selalu mengisi waktu di sana dengan tumpukkan buku-buku tebal dan kacamata bacanya yang semakin menegaskan bahwa ia seorang kutu buku profesional.

"Kau bertindak seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya tentang Sasuke-_kun_."

Dari kaca tembus pandang di sepanjang sisi pada kolidor sekolah yang begitu panjang Sasuke dapat melihat siluet Hinata dengan kacamata dan buku yang masih berada di pelukannya.

"Kau menyukainya Hyuuga-_san_."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya persis di sebuah tikungan yang tidak begitu mencolok. Ia menatap kawanan manusia bergender perempuan yang tengah mengerubungi Hinata. Ia tak berniat menguping, ia juga tak berniat ikut campur. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu mengapa alasannya hingga ia bertindak seperti ini.

"Tingginya 168. Beratnya 58 kilogram. Buah kesukaannya tomat. Ia tidak suka menunggu. Egois. Bertempramental buruk." Hinata menatap tajam satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang ia tidak ketahui namanya siapa. "Apa itu cukup membuktikan."

Salah satu di anatara mereka terlihat merah padam dengan emosi yang memuncak. Tangannya terangkat. Siap melayangkan tamparan pada Hyuuga Hinata yang kini hanya memejamkan mata.

"Hentikan."

"Sasuke-_kun?_!" Bukan Hinata yang berseru seperti itu.0

"Pergi." Suara berat yang terasa dingin juga aura yang mengguar membuat pada gadis itu bergidik ngeri, lantas meninggalkan mereka yang kini saling melayangkan pandangan yang berbeda.

Hinata terlihat menahan nafasnya jugamengatupkan bibirnya terlalu rapat karena menahan sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan emosional.

Lalu ia mengambil langkah cepat. Sayang, Sasuke Uchia tidak akan semudah itu di tinggalkan. Cengkraman kuat di tangannya membuahkan sakit yang membuat Hinata merintih pelan.

"Hinata." Panggilnya lembut.

"_Douishite_ Sasuke?"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "_Doushite_?"

Sudut mutiara berlindung lensa transparan yang membantu penglihatannya itu basah. Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang tak berperasaan.

"_Doushita ne_? Harusnya kau membiarkan mereka menamparku."

Tanpa waktu lama, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Hinata tersentak dengan menjatuhkan buku-buku di lantai marmer yang terasa dingin. Hinata terperangah dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipinya yang memerah karena amarah.

"Maaf." Sasuke berbisik di belakang telinganya.

"Aku selalu menyulitkanmu."

Lalu Hinata menangis seiring dengan pelukan erat pada Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya yang tak pernah bisa terbalas pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Semenjak mereka masuk Senior High School yang sama. Mereka tak pernah lepas satu sama lain. Hinata selalu menunggu Sasuke pun sebaliknya. Di mana ada Hinata, Sasuke selalu mengekor padanya. Itulah mereka.

Sebagian orang mengira, mereka adalah sepasang remaja yang terlibat dalam suatu romansa. Namun, tuduhan itu seolah di patahkan oleh fakta bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah Kekasih dari Ino Yamanaka.

Dan kedekatan antara Sasuke Hinata, hanya sebatas persahabatan yang terjalin sejak lama.

Mereka yang pandai berbicara. Tidak tahu menahu keadaan sebenarnya. Di mana Sasuke Uchiha pernah menajdi pemeran penting dalam Kisah cinta Hyuuga Hinata yang tak berjalan mulus karena pihak ke tiga di Junior High School tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan mereka megubur kebanaran itu.

"_Hubungan ini, Lupakanlah."_

_Bagaimana dulu ku tahu'kan begitu menginginkanmu?_

Akan lebih baik jika kita berteman. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka kembali melawan jarak. Mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dalam satuan inci. Hingga mereka mampu merasakan hembusan nafas yang begitu menggairahkan. Terasa berat dan menyesakkan.

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata dengan lembut tanpa melepas kontak mata di antara mereka. Lagi, mereka seolah berbicara dalam sebuah telepati yang begitu membuai. Hingga Hinata tak sadar ketika ia tengah merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut penuh perasaan.

Sasuke menutup mata, tetapi Hinata tidak.

Hingga berakhir dengan wajah Hinata yang begitu merah ketika Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya pada dagu Hinata yang terasa dingin.

"Biar ku katakan." Onik itu berubah serius seiring dengan aura panas dari hembusan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

"Aku tidak menciummu dengan perasaan setengah hati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ia yang tak mampu menahan panggilan alam dalam dirinya membuat ia harus rela berjalan sendirian ke toilet wanita dengan menenteng koper besarnya ketika ibunya harus pergi demi mengurusi mengenai keberangkapan mereka yang entah apa itu Hinata tidak tahu.

Sandal tanpa hak yang tinggi membuat ia mampu bersaing dengan langkah lebar pria-pria berjas dengan wangi mengyengat yang membuat Hinata merasakan mual.

Rambut yang ia potong lebih pendek sehari sebelum keberangkatannya membuat ia tidak meraskan panas yang berarti ketika harus sedikit berlari setelah ia menyadari waktu yang ia miliki semakin menipis.

"Hinata!."

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat langkah pasti di ambilnya untuk berhenti di antara kerumunan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Menajamkan pendengarannya akan suatu suara yang tertelan oleh deru suara lautan manusia yang seolah bersahutan. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan pelan, ketika pandangannya teralihkan. Sepasang batu perak itu langsung terpusat pada sosok yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Tidak, penampilan orang itu sama sekali tidak mencolok. Namun entah mengapa pandangannya langsung bersibobrok dengan sepasang batu kelam milik pemuda itu. Mungkin ini masalah perasaan yang tidak akan mampu di pahami oleh logika.

Bibirnya membentuk gerakan yang seolah tesendat tanpa suara. Matanya menatap tak percaya.

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

Pemuda dengan napas terengah itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapannya yang tajam seolah menemukan hewan buruan yang sedang ia incar.

Jas berwarna hitam dengan bagian depan terbuka lebar, tak ada satupun kancing hitam yang bertaut di sana. Kemeja putih bersih yang bagian ujungnya keluar dari celana hitam berbahan halus yang sedikit mengkilat. Juga dasi berwarna satin yang terlihat mahal namun tidak terikat dengan benar. Hinata mengamati penampilan pemuda itu yang membuat matanya memanas.

"Nee Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau kemari?"

Hinata berkata dengan alunan nada lembut yang begitu pelan, tersirat luka di matanya ketika ia memandang.

"Kenapa Hinata?"masih dengannafas memburu, Sasuke mulai mengambil langkah maju. "Kenapa?" Perkataan yang pelan, namun di penuhi banyak penekanan.

Hinata tidak mengambil langkah mundur ketika jarak di anatara mereka hanya sebatas di mana mereka mampu merasakan kehangatan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

Mereka membuat kontak mata yang seolah membuat suasana terasa berat. Sasuke memandang dengan tanya, Hinata membalasnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

Tangannya yang pucat karena menggigil terulur untuk meraih dasi yang menggantung di leher Sasuke, di kerah kemejanya dengan tidak karuan.

Merapikannya

"Kenapa Hinata?" Sasuke mengulangi.

Hinata bungkam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan lengkungan membentuk garis yang di tarik ke atas. Seolah tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang perlahan menguap lalu menghilang.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah selesai." Hinata mengamati hasil kerjanya dengan bangga.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke." Suaranya mengalun lembut, terlalu lembut hingga menyerupai bisikan.

Tangan kanannya menangkup pipi kiri Sasuke, merasakan tangannya yang dingin di jalari rasa hangat yang tak seberapa.

"Kenapa kau pergi Hinata?" jari-jari lentik Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terdiam di pipinya. Hinata terbelalak ketika tangan itu berkeringat. Bahkan lebih dingin dari tangannya yang di harap mampu mengahntarkan beku pada luka dan perasaannya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Satu hembusan napas Sasuke yang terasa berat, "kau bahkan tidak menghadiri perpisahan Sekolah. Kenapa kau pergi Hinata? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Sialan kau Hinata!" sasuke membebaskan emosinya yang membuat Hinata memaksakan senyum mengejek yang memuakkan di mata Sasuke. _Seorang_ _Uchiha yang tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya._

"Apa itu perlu?" senyuman masih tergambar di sana, ia menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

Sasuke bungkam.

Getaran kecil yang menggelitik mampu ia rasakan di saku gaun _one-piece_ yang melambai. Ibunya mulai tidak sabar.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan ceria, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Jaa nee Sasuke." Ia tersenyum sebagai tanda perpisahan dengan sudut mata yang basah karena sesuatu yang tidak mampu ia bendung.

Kembali, telapak tangannya menjadi sahabat baik pegangan koper berwarna gelap yang kembali ia seret dengan langkah ragu. Hingga ia berjalan menjauh memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Hinata?"

Hinata kali ini bersungguh-sungguh menahan tawa yang hendak meledak. Apa katanya? Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar tidak bisa menyadarkan diri bahwa dirinyalah penyebab dari semua ini.

"Bolehkah aku merasa takut kehilangan di sela kesombonganku dicintaimu?"

Seketika langkahnya berhenti tanpa ia kehendaki, bahunya menegang dan pegangannya yang mencengkram erat pegangan koper itu seketika lunglai. Namun ia tidak ingin menoleh. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke, dengan pelan satu teets air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya yang terbelalak. Menuruni pipinya yang terlihat cantik dengan sapuan make up tipis.

Kini Hinata mengambil langkah dengan cepat untuk menciptakan jarak yang semakin banyak dengan orang yang berhasil membangkitkan kembali harapannya dengan bisikan hati kecilnya bahwa harapan akan menjadi nyata jika ia melangkah mundur dan berbalik.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Teriakkan samar yang masih mampu Hinata dengar.

"_Uso_!"

Tapi Hinata merasa bahwa ia harus bergerak maju. Itu yang Hinata tahu.

Hinata berjalan dengan derai air mata dan isak tangis yang tak mampu ia bendung. Ia tidak pernah berharap ini akan terjadi, tidak pernah membayangkannya bahkan dalam khayalan terliarnya sekalipun.

_Ucapan perpisahan macam apa itu?_

Rasa sesal memenuhi hatinya, ia tersiksa dengan perasaannya saat ini. Namun inilah perpisahan yang ia ciptakan. Itu janji yang tidak bisa lagi ia tarik.

_I hold my tears. I keep hearing words saying taht one it'll be hard for me._

Di sudut lain. Sasuke masih mematung di tempat ia berdiri sedari tadi. Merasa hampa ketika seseorang mengucapkan perpisahan dengan senyuman danmenahan air matanya yang hendak keluar. Rasa takut yang nyata mampu Sasuke rasakan setelah ia kehilangan Hinata.

_Kita yang bersikeras saling menjauh adalah kita yang sedang saling membunuh._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku membutuhkanmu Hinata."

Hinata terpaku, berusaha untuk berbicara dengan bibirnya yang bergerak tanpa suara. "Aku hancur setelah kepergianmu."

"L-lalu Ino-_chan_-"

"Kau sempat-sempatnya memikirkan orang lain di saat seperti ini." Sasuke menggeram.

"Kau seenaknya Sasuke." Hinata mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke guna menjauhkannya dari Hinata yang mulai tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya di guratan matanya yang menatap tanah yang di tumbuhi rumput teki yang tumbuh menjalar tak beraturan.

"Aku sudah tidak bersamanya." Sasuke menatap tajam pada Hinata yang masih bertahan dalam posisinya. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku hancur setelah kepergianmu! Hubunganku dengannya berakhir."

Kini Hinata menengadah menatap Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Berusaha mencari kebohongan pada sepasang onyx yang meremehkan tatapannya yang di penuhi rasa takut.

"Sekarang bayarlah semua itu Hinata dengan kau tetap di sisiku. Selamanya."

Hinata menatap lurus sepasang mata hitam yang penuh dengan gurat ketegasan. Ia terbelalak seiring dengan cairan yang membasahi sudut matanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, dengan gerakan pelan dan hembusan nafas hangat yang begitu lembut menyapu kulit wajah Hinata yang di penuhi dengan gurat keterkejutan yang luar biasa mendalam.

Hinata tidak menerimanya sekarang. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar, lalu merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya yang tersampir di tangan kirinya dengan tergesa.

"Aku sudah bertunangan."

Sebuah undangan berwarna merah yang begitu elegan kini berada di tangan kanan Hinata. Ia menyodorkannya pada Sasuke yang terpaku dengan tatapan tak mampu diartikan dan cahaya oniknya yang meredup. Tinta timbul berwarna perak itu menegaskan bahwa Hinata akan segera melangkah ke pelaminan bersama seseorang yang sama sekali tidak Sasuke kenal.

"Datanglah."

Sasuke baru menyadari sebuah cincin yang berada di jari manis tangan kiri Hinata. Begitu sederhana namun terlihat memesona ketika Hinata mengelap sudut matanya yang basah oleh cairan bening bernama airmata.

Banyak hal yang akan terjadi dalam waktu lima tahun Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya terlalu naif dan ketakutan hingga meyakinkan bahwa Hinata hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Dan untuk Hinata. Ketakutan akan Sasuke yang meninggalkan kekasihnya demi dirinya menjadi wujud nyata yang akan selalu menjadi teman baiknya di alam mimpi yang tak indah. Buruk.

Akan indah jika itu terjadi sebelum ia mengambil keputusan untuk pergi. Namun semua berubah menjadi hal yang buruk ketika Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, bersama orang lain.

Satu kata yang mendefinisikan akan diam mereka yang begitu menyesakkan.

Penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis itu berdiri ketika sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Helai-helai rambutnya yang lolos dari ikatan melambai pelan ketika ia melangkah riang menghampiri mobil itu tatkala kaca depannya terbuka.

Menampakkan sosok pemuda yang belakangan baru di kenalnya dari ayahnya.

"Apa ini tidak merepotkanmu?"

Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya guna sejajar dengan seseorang yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Apa ini ucapan selamat pagimu untukku?"

Hinata tersenyum malu dengan guratan merah muda di pipinya. Seperti biasanya, "Good morning."

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu keluar dari mobilnya tanpa mematikan mesin mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Lantas berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku lebih suka kau mengucapkan _Ohayou,_ Hinata."

Lalu Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "_Ohayou_ Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut lalu mengecup kening gadis ittu penuh perasaan. Sebelum mengajaknya menaiki mobil mewah yang di bawanya untuk mengantarkan Hinata sampai di tempatnya kuliah.

"Ayo."

Gaara membukakan pintu penumpang di bagian depan untuk Hinata yang tertawa pelan. Merasa menjadi seorang Putri yang beruntung mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari seorang pangeran tampan.

Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan dari sosok Sabaku yang memutar langkahnya untuk memasuki mobil dan mengemudi ketika getaran pelan disusul dengan kedipan lampu layar. Ia melirik layarnya sekilas, kemudian tersentak hingga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah melihat nama penelpon yang tertera dilayar touch screen smart phone yang di pegangnya.

" Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" Gaara menatapnya heran.

"_Iie_, ti-tidak perlu." Hinata entah mengapa mendadak menjadi gugup.

Gaara masih menatapnya penuh selidik "I-itu tidak penting."

"Kau sudah sarapan Gaara-_kun_?" Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

_Sasuke-_kun_ Calling_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara, Hinata?"

"K-kami baik-baik saja." Kening pria paruh baya yang duduk di sebuah kursi tua berwarna gelap membelakangi jendela besar menatapnya datar.

"Akan sangat menguntungkan kedua belah pihak jika Sabaku bersatu dengan Hyuuga."

Pria itu membolak-balik lembaran kertas penuh tinta pada salah satu arsip dari ratusan lainnya yg ditata rapih dan berurutan di rak-rak panjang.

"Penanaman saham besar-besaran akan mempercepat laju perekonomian perusahaan kita, juga Sabaku." Lalu pria itu menutup seutuhnya sebuah sampul tebal berwarna biru gelap.

"Sabaku Gaara melamarmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Mata mutiara perak itu menunjukkan beribu keseriusan. Menatap tajam mata anaknya yg bergerak-gerak mencari pengalihan perhatian. "Hanya tiga perusahaan jepang yg mampu bersaing di kancah internasional, Hyuuga, Sabaku dan..."

"Uchiha."

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"Kau terlalu lama menunda anakku." Nada suaranya turun dengan sepasang mata yg terarah pada bingkai foto berukuran sedang di samping vas bunga dengan tak mengguarkan wangi alami karena itu hanya sebuah formalitas demi mempercantik ruangan saja. Palsu. "Ayah sudah tidak muda lagi. Ayah hanya ingin pergi dengan perasaan tenang ketika ada orang terpercaya yang mampu memegang perusahaan." Hinata tertegun sejenak. Berusaha memenangkan pergolakan batin jauh di dalam dirinya yang hanya membisu.

"Ibumu sudah menyetujui. Itu kembali padamu. Jangan terlalu mengulur waktu. Aku tidak ingin waktu berbalik membunuhmu, Putriku."

Mengulur waktu? Tidak. Hinata hanya ingin memberikan waktu pada Sasuke untuk memberinya kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiba-tiba satu tembakkan kemabang api di langit yang hitam menjadi sepi tanpa ada riuh tawa canda seperti tadi. Dengan posisi Sasuke yang membelakanginya sudah cukup meyakinkan bahwa ini tidak akan mudah untuk di selesaikan.

"Harus menerima kenyataan." Hinata memeluk bahu Sasuke yang tegang dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu mengusapnya lembut seraya memaksakan senyum yang tidak mungkin di lihat oleh pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah menatap lurus sebuah titik yang tidak kasat mata.

"Aku menghitung mundur waktu kita bersama-sama. Jangan bodoh. Apapun akan aku nikmati selama itu denganmu. Sakit akan kunikmati sebagai penyakitku. Bahagia akan ku nikmati sebagai bahagiaku."

Semua menjadi menyakitkan, bahkan kembang api yang di tembakkan tak bisa menjadi hiburan dalam kebisuan yang mereka ciptakan.

Angin perlahan bertiup bersamaan dengan sang waktu.

"_Time limit_." Hinata berujur pelan.

Hinata merasakan sesak teramat mendalam ketika punggung Sasuke bergetar di pelukan tangannya. Hinata menjatuhkan tasnya yang sekarang tidak ia pedulikan demi memeluk utuh punggung Sasuke dari belakang.

Sebuah lantunan lagu syahdu menyusup dalam ingatannya. Lagu yang sering kali di nyanyikan oleh Ino Yamanaka ketika Sasuke dengannya tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua.

You cried  
_kau menangis  
_  
I wonder why  
_Aku tidak tahu mengapa_

I was hung up and cried too  
_Akupun jadi ikut menangis_

Even on the nights I hurt you and clumsily said "I love you"  
_Bahkan pada malam di mana aku menyakitimu dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu dengan seenaknya_

Overflowing with kindness, you embraced me  
_Dipenuhi dengan segala kebaikkan kau memelukku_

I want to try depending on you once more  
_Aku ingin bergantung padamu sekali lagi_

But we can't go back to how we were  
_Tapi kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi_

_Jika kau menyukai kebersamaan-kebersamaan kita, maka aku sangat menyukai ketika kau meleburkan diri dalam lamunan untuk sekedar melamunkan diriku yang terlalu banyak bicara dan tidak henti bertanya. Dan jika kau, sekali lagi, jika kau menyukai kebersamaan-kebersamaan kita, maka aku sangat membenci perpisahan yang kita buat sendiri di pertemuan-pertemuan kita._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

.

.

.

.

**lina tyolina** : Ini udah di lanjut. Haha iya #dibakarHinacent. Arigatou ^^

**Hee-chan** : Yang akan terjadi ada di chapter 2 hehe. Arigatou ^^

**Guest** : Itu *tunjuk chapter atas* Puas belum? #dibakarSasuFC. Arigatou ^^

**Hinataholic** : Maafkan saya T^T Arigatou ^^

**Guest** : Saya udh bikin mereka saling menyesal di Chapter ini. Namanya juga Tears of Regret ^^ Arigatou ^^

**Zae-hime** : Saya berusaha buat update cepat. Arigatou ^^

**Yamanaka Emo** : Kok kamu gak login dear? T^T Iayaaaa saya disini bikin mereka berdua menyesal Hahahahaaha #nista Arigatou ^^

**Hik-chan** : Gomen saya bikin kamu nangis saya berusaha update kilat. Arigatou ^^

**Tiff** : Hallo ^^ wah benarkah? Maafkan saya ya ^^ tapi saya sangat senang kalo feelnya kerasa. Arigatou ^^

**Namy dacosta** : Benarkah? Saya minta maaf lagi yaaah. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan kamu. Tapi saya harap chapter dua ini bisa menghibur Arigatou ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Gomen saya telat update. Ada banyak berita duka yang menimpa teman terdekat saya di bulan Juni lalu sehingga saya menunda penulisan karena berada dalam masa berkabung, terlebih dua sahabat baik saya telah pergi ke sisi ALLAH SWT. Maafkan saya ^^

Oh iya, apa penulisan saya kurang jelas ya? Banyak reader yang mengira bahwa Sasuke pacaran sama Hinata setelah ninggalin Ino. Padahal mereka pacaran itu sebelum mereka kenal Ino loh ^^ itu kan saya tulis Junior High School, sedangkan mereka (SasuIno) pacaran di Senior High School. Ini salah saya karena tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan benar. Maafkan saya sudah membuat reader pada bingung ^^ Semoga chapter kedua sekaligus terakhir ini tidak mengecewakan ya

ありがとう

.

_Someiyoshino Amari, 3 Juli 2014_


End file.
